Sarah And Barnabas
by Vila Restal
Summary: This takes place after Barnabas returns from 1840.  Sarah see's him to tell him something very important.


Sarah had seen her Brother return from the past, or in her case, the future. She knew this wasn't the first time that he had saved the Family from ending in a bad manner. She was very proud of her big Brother! She wanted to go see him, but had to make sure it was alright with her Parents. She found them in this version of Collinwood in the Drawing Room enjoying themselves.

"Mother, Father. Can I go see Barnabas? I would really like to." She said to them.

They both looked at one another, and then looked at her.

"Sarah darling, of course you can see Barnabas. Just make sure that you come back in time for your bed time. Victoria is expecting you to know you spelling now." Naomi said to her with a smile on her face.

"I know Mother. I have been studying a lot since she came back into our lives again. I'm glad she's my Governess." Sarah said with a smile on her face.

As she was about to leave, Joshua called to her.

"Sarah, I need you to do me a favor when you see Barnabas."

"What's that Father?" Sarah asked.

"Tell him that I love him very much, and that I'm proud of him." Joshua said with a smile on his face.

"I will Father. I'll be back soon." Sarah said before leaving to see Barnabas.

Once she was gone, both Naomi and Joshua continued their conversation.

"Joshua, I wished that you were like this to both Sarah and Barnabas before all of this trouble began so long ago." Naomi said with regret in her voice.

"I know Naomi. It was my pride that got in the way from when we were first married to it was too late to do anything about it. If I could Naomi, I would change a lot of what and how I treated everyone. I am truly sorry about that. I did tell Barnabas before he was sealed in his coffin that I did love him. He told me not to for it would mean my death as well. I wished now that I had listened to him about Victoria Winters being innocent, but it was too late to save her. At least she and Bradford are together, and she is teaching Sarah all she needs to learn." Joshua said to Naomi.

"I know you are Joshua, and that's why I still love you for you have changed for the better." She said before giving him a kiss.

Joshua suggested that they go up to their room to have some time together before Sarah returned. Naomi took the suggestion, and lead Joshua up to their bedroom.

Sarah had appeared in the Drawing Room of the Old House right before Barnabas and his Friend came home. She stood there waiting for them to step inside the house. Once she heard the door open, she smiled knowing her Brother would see her again. She saw him and his Friend, and called out his name.

"_**BARNABAS!**__**"**_ Sarah said in a loud happy voice.

"Sarah? Is it really you my dear sweet Sister." Barnabas said with a happy, sad voice.

"It is me Barnabas. I've missed you since the last time I saw you." Sarah said with a sad voice.

"And I've missed you as well Sarah." Barnabas said with a sad voice as well.

"I hope that you and my Brother will be Friends still. I know that there is good in him now. I am proud of you Barnabas."

"And I am proud of you as well Sarah. Sarah, you remember Julia here. You saved her life when I was still bad. But that's all changed now. Julia and I are Friends." Barnabas said to Sarah.

"Hello Sarah. It's been a long time since I had seen you as well. I hope that you will continue to come here." Julia said to Sarah.

"I will since you and my Brother will be getting married next year." Sarah said with a big smile on her face.

"What do you mean Sarah? Barnabas and I getting married. Are you sure about this?" Julia asked her.

"It is. I know I shouldn't have listen Barnabas, but I heard you tell this to Willie after you came back from 1840 that you were thinking about this. I hope you're not angry with me." Sarah wanted to know.

"No, I'm not angry with you Sarah. I could never get angry with you. You are to special to me for that. I'm glad that you have said something, for I was a loss of words on how to ask Julia for her hand in marriage. Julia, will you marry me?" Barnabas asked.

"Yes I will Barnabas. I've would love to be your Wife!" Julia said with excitement in her voice.

Sarah smiled at them, and started to leave. She then remembered what their Father wanted her to tell Barnabas.

"Barnabas. There's something that Father wanted me to tell you."

"What is that Sarah?"

"That he loves you very much, and he's proud of you." Sarah said before leaving.

A tear came down Barnabas's face as he watched his dear Sister Sarah leave. He was very happy that she would be around again to be with him. Julia hugged him, and smiled up at him.

_**Two Years Later**_

Julia had a long and difficult Labor, and swore that if Barnabas touched her again, she would use the dullest medical instrument that she could get her hands on, and use it where it would hurt most! She had given birth to a baby girl, and she and Barnabas were very happy Parents.

"Barnabas, we still don't have a name for her. What should we name her?" Julia asked.

"How about Sarah after her Aunt?" Barnabas asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Hello Sarah." Julia said with a smile on her face.

Barnabas smiled at the two of them, knowing that this is what he wanted for a long time. He was the happiest man alive, and if it wasn't for Sarah stopping him from killing Julia, he would never have this Family now that they were together.

"Thank you Sarah for what you have done." Barnabas said to her, even if she wasn't there now.

"Victoria, my Brother is a good person now. And I love him." Sarah said to Victoria Bradford.

"I know that he is, and he and Julia will be very good Parents to little Sarah there. Now let's go and finish the lesson that I have planned for you." Vicki Winters, now Vicki Bradford said to Sarah.

As they were leaving, Sarah said something to Barnabas, even if he didn't hear it right away.

"You are a good person Barnabas, and I love you." Sarah said as she and Vicki left.


End file.
